Water Extinguishes the Flames
by TyLokkalover
Summary: A realistic take on the budding romance between Sokka and Ty Lee, and how they come to be. The story picks up after the episode, "The Drill," in book 2. In the beginning, the story closely follows the events in the series, but as it progresses, it will diverge from the main plot. This story also has a central plot of its own, and many other lovable characters from the show.Ty Lokka
1. Chapter 1

**This story picks up after team avatar defeats the drill in season 2. Personally, I think that Ty Lee and Sokka are very underrated, and I always wanted them to end up together. So... this is my story of how it would have happened. **

"We did it," Sokka thought to himself. "Team avatar has defeated the fire nation drill…Thanks to my master plan that is."

Sokka raised his brows and smiled haughtily at Aang and Katara.

"Twinkle toes over here and little miss Sugar queen DID help, you know Sokka," Toph said in her usual confident manor.

"But hey, you are the plan guy aren't you?" "Don't forget the boomerang guy!" Katara chimed in, laughing at her own joke.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Sokka, knowing that they were only joking yet still slightly annoyed.

Sokka's eyes drifted towards Ba Sing Se, "Well what now?"

"Well," Said Aang, "I guess it's about time that we go into the city and start our search for Appa. Not to mention warn the Earth King of the impending danger."

You could see the frustration on his face, and tears began to form as he winced his eyelids closed.

Katara walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Don't worry Aang, we ARE going to find Appa."

"Yea, I mean he's only like a 2,000 pound sky bison roaming the street somewhere in Ba Sing Se," Sokka said sarcastically.

"How hard can it be?" He added.

The group boarded the train, first passing through the outer wall of the city.

They all stared silently at the broken down Fire Nation drill which passed by their fields of vision.

They finally arrived in the inner wall of the glorious city. "Wow," they all said in unison.

"The great Earth Kingdom capital," Aang said in awe.

"Its so different from the Northern Air temple," Aang gave a small frown.

"Well I think its great!" exclaimed Sokka. I mean look at this place. It's huge and it's magnificent."

Katara nodded "You know for once I might have to agree with Sokka here. Its safe, and its full of culture. What's not to like."

"A lot," Toph said under her breath.

"This place, this city, is just a bunch of rules. A bunch of things that I can't do. Not like the wide open dirt grounds of the wilderness!" She teased.

Sokka and the gang stepped off the train only to be immediately greeted by an Earth Kingdom official.

"Hi, my name is Ju Di, and I am very happy to welcome the avatar and his friends to our great city." The woman said cheerfully as ever, with a forced and somewhat creepy smile on her face.

"Look lady, we don't need an escort," Toph glared at her, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Oh don't you worry, I wont get in the way."

They boarded a small ostrage-horse drawn carriage that took them to their residence in the upper ring of the city"

"And this is where you will be staying." Said the cheery Ju Di.

Sokka looked up in surprise and delight, "Not bad, not bad. A guy could get used to this."

"Mai!" shouted Azula deeply angered. Her fists began to glow blue in rage, as her sharp, golden eyes pierced with disgust at Mai.

"Yes, Princess?" Mai said mockingly, in her usual dull sarcastic manor.

"Why didn't you go after the avatars friends? The two water tribe peasants!," Azula said. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Look I wasn't about to jump into that disgusting rock-water sludge," Mai said emotionless.

"You SHOULD have obeyed your orders!"

A girl dressed in all pink and hair tied back in a long braid sprang forward, cartwheeling herself in between the two of them.

"C'mon guys, don't fight." Begged the nimble friend of Azula and Mai.

"pwetty please?" Her eyes widened and gleamed with sadness, and her lips pouted as she gave the best puppy-dog face she could possibly make.

"Well, since I am in a rather good mood…I suppose. Well at least prior to this situation." Said the princess.

Mai's ears perked up almost like a dog's. "Is this what you call a good mood?" She laughed at the thought to herself. "Why are you in a good mood?"

Azula gave her and Ty Lee a devious smile as she focused her attention on Ba Sing Se.

"Because, dumb dumbs, I have a plan."

Mai rolled her eyes, "Oh great, yet another plan to capture the avatar. Whatever, at least I will have something to do rather than just sit around all day."

"Sooo… Whats the plan?" The bright eyed Ty Lee said, smiling from ear to ear.

"We are going to infiltrate the city, but we need a disguise…" Said Azula.

Suddenly there was a slight rattling in the bushes. The three fire nations girls eyes sprinted to the location where there was movement, and took their battle stances.

Mai drew her throwing knifes from her robe, which gleamed and sparkled in the moonlight

Ty lee readied her battle stance, her fists ready for whatever was to come at her next.

Azula stood still, her eyes stone cold as she smirked with confidence. "Who's out there? " She demanded.

There was no answer.

In the blink of an eye, about five or six shadowy figures leapt out from behind them, encircling the three girls. They were wearing green earth kingdom uniforms, and they were all girls.

"How convienient. The Kyoshi Warriors have decided to pay us a visit, girls. They must want a rematch from the last time we annihilated them."

"It wont be much of a match, trust me." Said Suki, their fearless leader.

Azula scoffed at her silly comment. "Yeah right" she though to herself as she began to form powerful lightening in her hands.

Ty Lee sprang into action, running with agility towards one of the warriors. She managed to easily flip over her, and deliver several chi-blocking quick jabs to her back and side. "Hehe, oops" she said cheerfully.

The girl was left helpless on the floor, paralyzed.

Next, Mai threw three knifes, which seemed to travel faster than the speed of light, and pinned down one of the warriors to a tree by her clothes with deadly accuracy.

Azula took aim, her eyes focused on their "glorious" leader. In an instant the blue lightening bolt had left her hands, and found itself striking the chest of Suki, knocking her to the ground.

The other Kyoshi Warriors retreated, as realized that they had no other choice than to leave Suki behind. It is what she would have wanted.

Ty Lee watched helplessly as Suki took her final few breaths. She looked down at the dirt ground, ashamed of herself for killing an innocent woman. Her eye brows furrowed as the guilt sunk in.

"I'm sorry…" Ty Lee whispered to herself, knowing that Suki could not hear her anyways.

"Grab two of them," demanded Azula. "And take their clothes. We have a plan girls."

Ty Lee, fearfully obeyed and paralyzed two more warriors, and Mai stripped them of the warrior outfits.

Azula turned to face Mai and Ty Lee."Ok, tomorrow we will infiltrate Ba Sing Se and make our way to the Earth King." "So for now, you have the night off."

"But…Azula" Said Ty Lee in hesitation.

"Silence Ty Lee, I don't want to hear another word out of you."

Ty lee did as she was told. Her mind drifted as she began to think of her loyalty to Azula. In many ways she loved Azula. She loved her she was always so confident of herself, and how she was so powerful and clever. She knew that Azula had a heart deep deep DEEP down, but just had trouble getting through to her.

Ty Lee sighed, and focused her attention on Mai.

"Mai, what are you going to do tonight?" She was back to her usually bubbly and happy self by now.

"I don't know. We are in the middle of the woods for goodness sake. I'll probably just stay here and relax, maybe read a book." Mai said emotionless.

"Soo boring.." Ty Lee thought to herself.

Mai added, "well what about you? Will you be doing anything 'exciting' tonight."

"Well, I have an idea." Ty Lee replied as she smiled to herself, feeling almost as conniving as Azula for once.

Ty Lee slipped away from the camp, and scoured the outskirts of the city for a small house of some sort. She was looking for Earth Kingdom clothing. Anything would do really.

She swiftly climbed a tree to get a better vantage point, and upon seeing a small house, she swooped back down.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed as she grabbed a green dress from a clothing line outside of the little cottage.

She turned, and made her way stealthily into the city, which was incredibly easy for her simply because she is so nimble.

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I know its off to a slow start but I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. I will update often. Don't forget to comment and tell me if it sucked or if you might actually like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Brief Encounter

**Chapter 2: A Brief Encounter **

As the sun began to set on the enormous city, a large roar emerged from Sokka's stomach.

"Sokka," Katara said in disbelief. "We ate just a couple of hours ago!"

"Look, a man's gotta eat." Sokka replied.

"Well… I am kinda hungry myself," Aang said as he felt is stomach growl.

"Fine, lets go find a restaurant to grab a quick bite to eat," Kattara said.

They left their house and began wandering the streets of Ba Sing Sei, looking for a nice little restaurant. It was not long until they came upon a meat shop named the Golden Pig. Sokka's mouth began to water with anticipation and desire.

"Uhg, meat…Again?" Said Toph.

"Yeah…I uh… Sokka you DO know that I don't eat me right. No thanks, lets just keep walking." Said Aang.

"Ok fine, you guys find another restaurant, I'm going to stay here and grab a few order of this…what is that.. pork? " He looked curiously at the animal that hung from the ceiling. "Yeah you guys go on, il meet you back at our house in about an hour or so."

"Alright Sokka, if you say so," remarked Katara playfully.

"Boys and their meat right?" Katara jested at Toph, who laughed at the joke.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not manly because I'm a vegetarian, I got it. " Said Aang who glared at them, clearly upset by Katara's comment.

"Oh lighten up twinkle toes!" Replied Toph.

Sokka laughed, hearing his friends criticize each other.

As their voices began to fade into the background, he entered the shop, where there was a wide variety of gorgeous meat dishes on display.

He walked up to the counter, only to see a corpulent middle-aged man with an enormous mole on his right cheek.

"How appetizing," Sokka said, to which the man replied, "Excuse me?"

"Uhhh…Nothing…nothing. I was just uh, mentioning how uh _appetizing _the meat looks." Sokka let out a breath of relief as the man seemed to believe him.

"Ok I will have, one of these, " he pointed to the meat platter in front of him, "one of those… ooooo and that too!" His eyes lit up, fixed on a dish that a waiter had passed by him with.

Sokka sat down at an empty table, devouring his food as if someone had been timing him. In just 10 mere minutes the food had vanished, and his stomach extended.

"That hit the spot." He said, seemingly proud of his "accomplishment."

It was just when he was about to get up, and reconvene with the others when he heard a voice that he though he'd recognized.

Ty Lee easily made her way through the city in disguise. For once it was nice to walk around aimlessly without being recognized and being attacked, or have Azula command her to attack someone else, for that matter.

It wasn't until late in the evening that she began to feel the effects of hunger. "Well, know one will recognize me after all. I'll make it quick," she promised herself as she ran into the nearest restaurant she could find.

"Uhg, everything in here is so dirty," She thought to herself.

As she finished ordering, her eyes darted around the room for a place to sit, only to see a familiar face. She pondered his identity for a moment.

"It's that cute water tribe boy who is always travelling with the avatar!" She realized almost immediately.

Ty Lee wasn't quite sure what she would do. She knew that Azula would not want her to interact with him. In fact, she should probably bring him back to Azula for interrogation.

Despite this, she decided it would be best just to get a closer look, you know... just to make sure it really was him….

Sokka could have recognized that high pitched cheery voice anywhere. It was Ty Lee!

He froze in his place, knowing that if she saw him he would most likely be paralyzed in an instant, and taken back to Azula.

He slowly turned around, and crept as sneakily as he could out of the Golden Pig restaurant, boomerang in hand just in case of a sudden attack.

Just as soon as he made it outside, there was a sudden whoosh wind, and standing in front of him was no other than Ty Lee.

"Hiya cutie!" She said. Her face was uncomfortably close to his, and a bead of sweat rolled down Sokka's face.

"Stay back! I have a boomerang and I'm not afraid to use it!" He exclaimed.

Ty Lee cocked her head sideways, and smiled wide. She giggled in amusement.

"What do you want?!" Sokka yelled furiously.

"What, I can't just talk with you?" She replied confused.

"Yeah right. We both know your not here to simply talk to me." Sokka said, wincing his eyes.

"Azula gave us the night off. She said we could go and do whatever we wanted. Anything at all. So I came here, and then I saw you." Her eyes gleamed in excitement.

While Ty Lee was talking, Sokka devised an escape plan. He would hit her in the head with his boomerang, and then run as fast as he could before she recovered.

Sokka drew his boomerang, but Ty Lee was too smart for his plan, and saw it coming.

In an instant, Sokka found himself lying on the floor helpless and unable to move a muscle.

"You! You Chi-blocked me!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"Well you tried to knock me down with a boomerang." Ty Lee replied, laughing a little bit at the simplicity of his plan.

Sokka squirmed and writhed on the floor, trying to get up but he couldn't.

"Don't worry cutie, its only temporary," She explained to him.

"I know this isn't exactly the first time." He replied back.

"Oh yeah.. haha I forgot." She said.

She began to walk away from him.

"Well what your just going to leave me here?!" Sokka said to her.

"Sorry. If you didn't try to attack me I wouldn't have had to stop you." She replied.

Sokka watched as the pink acrobat quickly fled from the scene. He couldn't help but realize how 'cute' she was herself, but he quickly reminded himself that she was an enemy, and from the fire nation. Plus he was seeing Suki right now anyways.

He couldn't help but wonder however, "Why didn't she bring me to Azula. She could have killed me if she wanted. I was defenseless and vulnerable, yet she let me live..she spared me."


	3. Chapter 3: A Master Plan

**Chapter 3: A Master Plan**

When Sokka finally regained feeling in his legs, he stood up and made his way back to the place they were currently staying.

"Wow, that girl can really fight," Sokka thought as he opened the doors. "I mean she was good enough to beat me, and I'm a true warrior."

"Sokka! Where have you been," Katara asked inquisitively. "You said that you'd be back in an hour. Its almost 12 pm and everyone else is asleep!"

Sokka decided it was best to keep his knowledge of his little encounter to himself. He was too tired to explain everything right now, plus he was a bit embarrassed at the whole scenario.

"Sorry. I, uh…I got a little bit distracted by all the food, and I guess I just lost track of time," Sokka explained.

"Alright well, get some sleep, tomorrows going to be a big day. Were going to talk to the Earth King and warn him about the Fire Nation's plans.

Ty Lee felt kind of bad for just leaving him there, lying on the floor, but there was nothing she could do.

When she returned back to the Fire Nation camp site, she was immediately spotted by Mai, who suspiciously observed her.

Ty Lee crept slowly past by, and sat down by the fire.

"Ty Lee?" Remarked Mai

"Ahh!" Screamed an unsuspecting and jumpy Ty Lee, who had thought she was asleep.

"Be quite! You're going to wake the entire city! Soooo have fun tonight?" Asked Mai

"What do you mean?" Ty lee replied innocently.

"Oh C'mon Ty Lee, I know you snuck into the city. Your wearing an Earth Kingdom robe for goodness sake!"

"Oh...hehe…yea I forgot. Guess I'm not as sly as I thought." Said Ty Lee

"Sooo…." Asked Mai again, eager for an answer.

As Ty Lee pulled the blankets over her, preparing herself for bed, she smiled faintly. "It was…nice."

The bright sun had finally began to rise in the sky. Azula awoke, feeling the power of the sun once again restored to her body.

"Lets do this ladies," She turned to face her two sleepy friends, "This is the day that we take Ba Sing Se, and we capture the avatar." The mere thought of this made Azula's eyes twinkle is something close to delight, yet far more…maniacal.

"Today we make history." They put on their Kyoshi Warrior outfits, and began to apply makeup to their faces.

"That should do it." Said Ty Lee. "They will never know what hit them."

The three of them left their hideout, and boarded the train. The disguises were working perfectly. The princess, the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai was in plain sight, but no one suspecting a thing. "Fools," she muttered to herself.

One of the Di Lee agents opened the doors to the Earth Kingdom palace. "There's someone here to see you sir. They say they are warriors from Kyoshi Island."

Sokka was the first one to wake up that morning. His mind was scattered with all the ideas and thoughts left over from last night. It was odd, almost like a dream, but it wasn't.

"Aang, Katara, Toph, get up." He gently nudged their shoulders, prompting them to get out of bed.

"So, todays the day huh... Todays the day we see the Earth King." Aang said.

They gathered the belongings they would need for the day, and prepared to leave. When they opened the doors, there was a smiley face waiting for them."

"Ju Di?" They all remarked in confusion.

"Hello, avatar, friends." She looked around " Are you ready for your full tour of the city?"

"Actually, we have some other plans for the day. We need to talk to the Earth King. It's very important."

"I'm sorry, but the Earth King is a very busy man, but I can put you on the waiting list and he will be able to see you in about a month."

"A month!" Toph replied. "This is the avatar we are talking about here." She pointed at Aang.

"I'm sorry but-" she started in again but got cut off by Toph slamming the door shut in her face.

"Well now what?" Asked Sokka.

Katara looked at him, her face was determined and fierce. "We are just going to have to find another way in the palace."

The group devised a plan in which they would sneak in and secretly pull the Earth King aside to warn him during the annual royal feast. Toph and Katara would disguise themselves as guests, while Sokka and Aang would pass as buss boys.

"Psst. Aang," Sokka whispered. "You grab those plates over there. I'm going to grab some of the utensils."

Aang nodded in agreement.

They made there way inside the palace. It was truly glorious. The ceilings were adorned in green and gold, and there was one long table covered with luxurious eats.

"There he is! The Earth King!" Announced Aang. "And his…bear?"

They ran up to him in a hurry.

Sokka took a big breath and quickly spat out his words. "Hi Mr. Earth King sir. I know this is a lot to take in right now but we really need to talk to you and tell you something important. The Fire Nation is planning an attack you see and-"

"Woah there- just relax. This is a party, have something to eat!" Replied the Earth King.

"No I'm afraid you don't understand. You see, I'm the avatar." Explained a concerned Aang.

"Here take a seat." He replied. There's going to be a performance soon, from the talented Kyoshi Warriors themselves!"

Sokka's mouth opened wide as a huge smile grew on his face. Suki?!" He yelled in excitement.

Meanwhile a man caught up with Katara and Toph, who had already made their way inside the Palace.

A voice came from around the corner-"pst," it said. "Don't look now, but you cannot trust the Dai Lee. Ok?"

"Why?" replied a confused Katara

"Look your looking for your bison right?"

Appa?! They both exclaimed.

Their heads turned the corner and their eyes searched for the man they had been talking to, but no know was there. He was gone.

**Hope are enjoying the story so far. Please review. Anything will do really. The more people review the more and faster I will write! Thanks-**


	4. Chapter 4: Deception

**Chapter 4: Deception**

"I knew there was something weird about this place." Admitted Toph.

Sokka spotted Katara and Toph on the other side of the enormous room. The group met up, in the center. "Something weird is going on here." Explained Katara. "Yeah, I don't like it here. Something feels…off." Added Toph.

The Earth King came to the podium to make an announcement.

"Ladies an gentlemen, I present to you, the Kyoshi Warriors."

Out came three Kyoshi Warriors to the stage.

"Wait…Something isn't right here." Said Toph.

"They aren't the real Kyoshi Warriors!" She exclaimed.

There was uproar, and pandemonium followed. Everyone quickly realized that is was no other than Azula and her friends.

Mai threw knifes at Katara, as Azula focused on Aang and Toph.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee set her sights on a far more interesting target. The water tribe boy whose eyes were a deep blue color of the ocean, and bright as the sun.

"Hey there…cyuutieee." She said to Sokka.

She poked at him, trying to block his chi, but a part of her didn't want to win this fight, so she went easy on him.

"Haha-it's almost like we 're dancing together."

Sokka's eyes bolted around the room, feeling slightly awkward at the comment. They locked eyes, as he avoided her blows.

"This fight is over." Announced Princess Azula with sheer confidence in her voice. She held the Earth King in her hands, two flaming blue fingers lit by his neck.

The rest of team avatar made a dash for it. Aang flew out on his glider, while Toph created a distraction by earth bending a large wall in between them.

"What about Sokka? Katara said in a worried tone of voice. "We don't have time right now, we will just have to come back for him." Answered Aang.

Sokka threw up his hands in defeat. "You wont get away with this." He said.

"Too, late, I already did." Azula answered, smirking at her comment.

"Ty Lee! Take him down."

His big blue eyes stared at her, as if he was pleading her not to do it. But he knew what came next.

His body was now completely numb while Ty Lee dragged him away.

Sokka looked up at the beautiful petite figure that held him by the wrists. Her face showed many emotions; as if she was in deep deep thought. The sweat from her brown dripped down her pink, flushed cheek. "Wow…I must be heavy," Sokka Laughed to himself.

Before he knew it, Sokka found himself in quite the sticky situation.

Azula ordered that they take him back to their air ship, and then to be thrown into the on-board prison cell.

"Just my luck," Sokka announced.

When they finally made their way back to the airship, Azula took hold of Sokka and threw him into the cell. What would happen next surprised him the most. Instead of torturing him, they all just left, leaving him in pitch black darkness, and complete and utter silence.

"Helloooo?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "I could use something to eat here!" He stopped, knowing that he was seriously pushing his luck.

It wasn't until the morning of the next day that the silene was broken.

Sokka looked up only to see no other than the Fire Nation Princess herself.

His face went pale white.

"What's wrong peasant? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Azula scoffed.

"What do you want with me Azula?" He demanded.

She stared at him and smiled slightly, but it was no regular smile. It was a "I'm ganna hurt you" kind of smile.

"Look, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Tell me about the Avatar. Tell me everything he knows, where I can find him, and how I can easily defeat him."

Her sharp golden eyes pierced into his soul. "…What's his weakness?"

"If you think that I would every rat out Aang your dead wrong. I wont tell you anything!" Sokka barked, shaking his chains trying to break out.

"No, no I'm not dead wrong. But _you _are DEAD!" She stated sternly.

Sokka didn't say a word. But instead stared at her in bitter rage. He wished more than anything to tear her stupid little head off.

"I'll give you one more chance. Where can I find him?" She demanded.

"Oh, no answer I see. Still giving me the 'silent treatment' huh. Your pathetic!"

Sokka looked away.

"How did you like our little Kyoshi warrior performance? The costumes were, of course, authentic…"

Sokka's mind began to race. "No" he thought to himself. "It couldn't be." There is no way that this could have happened.

"Yeah. It's all real. We just needed to borrow the outfits from a couple of real Kyoshi Warriors of course. It really wasn't much of a fight. Their silly little leader that she was so brave, stepping forward to try to fight us. She made the wrong decision." Azula smirked at her snide comments.

"I believe you know her. Or I guess I should say you _knew _her. What was her name again. Simi? No. Sikku? No, no that's not it."

"Sukki!" Sokka growled, making a lunge forward trying to attack Azula, only to be held back by the chains binding him. "What did you do to her.?!"

Nothing. I simply put the poor, helpless creature out of her misery." Azula said coldly.

Sokka sat there in shock. He knew that Azula was cruel and evil, but he had no idea that she could be **this **evil and heartless. He let everything slowly sink in. It felt like not to long ago that he lost his first love, princess Yue, and now he had do cope with yet another loss of a loved one. It was a horrible déjà vu feeling. His chest grew heavy, and his breathing increased rapidly. How could she! How dare she! All of a sudden, his vision went blurry, and his head felt light. All went black.

**Dun dun dun! Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the love story part is moving kind of slow, but I really wanted to make the romance feel natural and not forced. The next chapter is really fun though-there is a lot of Ty Lee- Sokka moments. Pls review! **


	5. Chapter 5:More than Meets the Eye

**Chapter 5: More than Meets the Eye**

Sokka awoke. He felt dizzy and was deeply confused. "Where am I?" he asked himself, but was quickly reminded by the fire nation flag in his cell room. "Gahh!" he yelled, ripping it down from off the walls. For a second there, he thought that it was all just a dream. He wanted to believe that, but he knew it wasn't.

He heard a noise, and quickly jolted up, turning his head quickly like an owl's. The metals floors squeaked with every footstep made. "Who's there?!" He yelled, feeling slightly uneasy as the footsteps grew louder. It was unsettling to him. "Look, I know someone is there so just answer me dammit!"

A head popped out suddenly, and Sokka jumped backwards, alarmed. "Hiya!" She said in a cheery voice.

"Ty Lee?" Sokka asked, in a mixture of relief and confusion.

At least it wasn't Azula here to torcher him, he thought.

Ty Lee took a bunch of keys from her pocket, and opened his cell door, only to close it again after she had entered. She stared at him for a brief moment, admiring his ever so manly features. His body was slender, yet nicely toned, and he had a sun-kissed tan.

She ran up to him and quickly nuzzled up against him. Sokka wasn't sure how to react. Did he look like a pet to her or something? He questioned himself.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Well, cutie…I-" She started until she was interrupted.

"Stop just stop with all of this silly talk. I don't want to hear it." He scowled at her. "First of all, stop calling me 'cutie' my name is Sokka. I know yours so you should at least call me by my real name."

She smiled, "Well Sokka, I-"

"No don't you even try to explain yourself. You tricked me. You set up that 'chance' encounter the other night so that you could spy on me, and get more information about Aang." He snarled.

"No that's not at all what I was doing!" Ty Lee retorted. "I came to warn you about Azula. She is going to torcher you sooner or later. You know that don't you?"

He ignored her last comment.

"Whatever. You caught me now, so it doesn't really matter right now anyways."

"Sokka I didn't set things up to meet you." She claimed. "It just happened by chance, but I'm glad that it did happen." He raised his eyebrow. "I'm glad that I met you…"

Sokka didn't know what to believe at this point.

"Bullshit," he stated boldly. "I bet you didn't mean to run into Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors either huh. But there dead now! And so will I be….soon." He said solemnly.

Ty Lee stared into his eyes. His big glossy blue, azure, eyes. And for a moment they locked eye contact, and he too, focused on her huge grey-ish brown- eyes, and realized how truly beautiful they were. They poured into his soul, and created a feeling that he couldn't explain. He continued to stare until they became distorted by tears that began to form in her tear ducts.

"I…I saw it happen you know. I could have stopped it. I could have done something." She said in a tone so sad that it could make a grown man cry. "But instead. I just froze… unable to move. It all happened so quickly, and before I knew it she was lying on the ground. I watched her take her lasts breaths." She winced, closing her eyes tighly, and turned her head to the side.

"I'm sorry Sokka!" She cried, as she sprinted out of the room, holding her hands to her face.

Sokka had never seen her act this serious before. He didn't even know that it was possible for her to stop smiling.

"I'm sorry too…Ty Lee." Sokka sighed.

He realized that he was a bit too harsh on the poor girl. He hadn't expected such a reaction, and he regretted every word he said. "So stupid! Stuuppiiiddd!" he said, slapping himself on the head.

Sokka shifted his focus to the problem at hand. He knew that Azula would be back soon, and this time she would not be as nice. He knew that she would do anything to get answers from him, including brutally torturing him both mentally and physically.

**Hey guys. Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed the story. It means ****a lot. I know this chapter is kind of short but I will be posting another one later today. Don't forget to message me if you have any ideas/ things you would like to see happen in the future of the story. **


	6. Chapter 6: Torcher

**Chapter 6: Torture**

It was about three hours later, and Sokka found himself sprawled out on the cold, hard floor, fast asleep. "Wake up!" Azula screeched, pouring a freezing cold bucket of water on his head.

Sokka abruptly sat upright, wide-awake as ever. "What is it this time?" He said seemingly blandly.

Azula's voice was raspy and horse from all of her yelling, "Don't think that your foolish games are tricking me right now, because they aren't. I know that deep down you are scared right now. I know you fear me."

Sokka glared at her as she entered the room.

The scary part was that Azula was right. Sokka was scared of her, terrified in fact, but he wasn't about to show her any weakness.

"You know, I was enjoying a nice little nap, until you rudely awakened me," Responded Sokka, rather nonchalantly.

Azula's lips began to flare with rage at his imbecilic comment. She grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him into the wall with force. Flames appeared in her hands, as Sokka recoiled in horror. I mean, he was the plan guy, and even he didn't have a plan right now. There was really nothing he could do with these metal chains binding him down.

"You imbecile! It could have been a lot easier, but no, you won't keep your stupid little mouth will you!" She thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I have a brilliant idea, ("as usual-"she though) Let's play a little game Water Tribe peasant…"

Sokka didn't like the sound of this, not one bit. He took a swallowed hard, taking a big gulp.

"…uhhhh what kind of game…"? He asked naively as his voice cracked. He was just hoping for the best.

"Have you ever heard the story of the five little pigs? "She asked calmly.

"What?" He replied.

All of a sudden, Azula's facial expression shifted. She looked…inhuman, her eyes fierce like an animal fixated on its prey. She grabbed Sokka's dirty, bare feet, and held his toes.

Now if he wasn't in the situation that he was right now, he would have laughed. I mean, it was funny. What was she even doing? Either way this was no time for jokes.

She wiggled his toe, "This little piggy want to the farm…" she began, "this little piggy ate roast beef…" she said as she wiggled the next toe, "and this little piggy had none. And this little piggy laughed the whole….way….home…"

Azula quickly grabbed his pinky toe tightly engulfing it in her blue flames. An excruciating sensation overcame his body and before he knew it, Sokka found himself writhing in pain.

His toe was so burnt that it wasn't pink nor red, it was a charred black, and by now the burn was so deep that it burnt his nerve endings, and he couldn't feel a thing; it was all numb.

"I can keep this up all day." Azula said with a straight face.

She raised a flaming fist to his face, and inflicted a brutal punch. He was left lying motionless on the floor, doubled over in pain. Azula stormed out of the room.

When Sokka finally regained enough strength to sit upright again, he brought his hands to his face, and felt the slippery-slimy liquid that was blood run down his face.

It was extremely sensitive, and stung with every touch. He clamored at the chains once more relentlessly, but it was useless. There was no getting out without a key.

**(Azula's bedroom inside the airship:)**

"Ty Lee, Mai! Come quickly!"

Ty Lee came to her side immediately, flipping her way over to her with ease. Mai on the other hand, took her sweet old time walking slowly.

"What is it Azula?" Asked Ty Lee with curiosity.

"The water tribe peasant isn't cracking. We have to go to plan B." She said.

"But, what is plan B?" Ty lee watched as her friend stared blankly at her momentarily.

"I don't know. I don't have one. My plans always work the first time." Azula explained. You could see the frustration on her face.

"Azula. Your aura is soooo fiery red right now. Calm down, before you start to break out!" Ty Lee pleaded.

Azula rolled her eyes at Ty Lee's shallowness.

"Yeah well then why don't you try Ty Lee! You can interrogate him. Obviously he doesn't respond to fear, so maybe he will respond to-"

"Niceness!- Ty Lee interjected.

"Exactly." Azula stood smirking and cackling to herself thinking about how wonderful her plan would is.

**Told you i'd update fast.** **So what do you think of Azula's crazy torture game? Weird of good? Anyways pls comment.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Escape

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. Theres a lot of Sokka and Ty Lee moments finally.**

Sokka raised his head, hearing yet another person enter his cell.

"Sokka!" Ty Lee gasped in horror at the sight of him. She hadn't known that Azula had beaten him _this _badly. She ran up to him with urgency, and examined his face, running her fingers over his skin, and cupping his cheek with her hand. There was dried blood everywhere.

Sokka briefly lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"What did she do to you?" She asked him.

He looked away.

"I'm fine," he told her rather convincingly, however it was clear that he wasn't.

"Why do you do it?" He demanded.

She looked perplexed. "Do what?" She asked.

"Why do you help Azula. Why are you even friends with someone as cold-hearted as she is? She is a monster!" He exclaimed in bitter protest.

Ty Lee did not expect such a question, and she grew rather nervous. She let out a long sigh and then began. "I never wanted to join Azula. You see, I grew up in a household with nine sisters who looked exactly like me, and I didn't want to be just another pretty face. It was like I didn't even have a name of my own. It was like we were all the same person! That's when I decided to join the circus. For once in my life I was happy! It was like I finally had my own identity. All of that changed when Azula showed up. She asked me to join her on her mission to capture Iroh and Zuko, and then later the avatar himself. I agreed because…" Ty Lee clenched her fists in anger. She couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself. "…Because I was…scared. Azula is a force not to be reckoned with. Going against her would mean I was going against the Fire Nation and the Fire Lords orders. I had no other choice. I tried to convince myself that I was her friend, and that deep down she has the potential to be nice, but now I'm just losing sight what I once thought of her…."

Sokka did not expect such a lengthy and personal response to his question. He felt sort of, well awkward, but also sympathetic towards her. He wanted to try to comfort and console her but wasn't sure how to exactly go about that.

Before he knew it, Ty Lee had wrapped herself around him, clinging to his body. Sokka's cheeks grew bright red as he blushed. Now flesh to flesh, Sokka felt her warm body against his own. "This feels…nice," He thought to himself. He slowly extended his arms, and wrapped them around her, returning the tight embrace.

He was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her neck. His touch was gentile, yet firm and strong.

Sokka temporarily forgot he was a prisoner, and as nice as this moment was, he knew that he couldn't just sit around all day. It was time to take action. "Uhm… Ty Lee," he asked softly.

"Yes?" She giggled.

"I'm still kinda in chains here. " He answered back.

"Oh right." Her cheeks became flushed with embarrassment. "Did I really just hug the war prisoner and tell him my life story?" she thought.

"Look, you need to help me escape from here. I know your scared of what Azula might do to you, but you need to help me. Please Ty Lee, we can both get out of here, and you came become one of the good guys!" Sokka pleaded.

"I just can't. I'm sorry. I never should have told you that before." She said regretfully.

"We can help each other!" He begged, "Please Ty Lee, I need you to trust me. Don't you trust me?"

Those last few words sparked her interest. The thing was that she was battling so many different emotions right now, she didn't know what to do, or who to trust. But she did trust him. He was genuine; you could tell by his soft blue aura.

"Ok." She said. "I will unchain you and open your cell. Then, I'm going to create a distraction, and you are going to slip away unnoticed and undetected."

He grabbed her by the shoulders with a firm grip, and she stiffened. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me. You know that once Azula finds out what you've done she will imprison you, maybe even kill you!" His eyes filled with emotion as he searched up and down in her eyes trying to understand her logic. " I'm not leaving here without you."

Ty Lee stared at him in amazement. She couldn't believe how brave he was, and that he actually seemed to care about her. It was almost kind of-well, romantic.

She gave him an unsure look, but hesitantly nodded her head in agreement.

"So when's this all going to happen?" She asked him.

A look of determination came over his face as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. "Right now."

**!intense. I hope you liked this chapter, I will most likely post the next chapter on friday. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I am really open to ideas and suggestions, so leave a comment! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Precision and Luck

**Hey guys, so as promised heres the next chapter!. It also happens to be extra long.**

"Sokka, I don't know. I feel like this is a bad idea." Ty Lee murmured, a worried look overcame her face. She knew how powerful Azula was and how dangerous it would be for the both of them if they disobeyed her.

Seeing how nervous she was becoming, Sokka grabbed Ty Lee's shaking hands, and held them in his own. "It's going to be alright." He said confidently to reassure her.

"Here's the plan. You are going to distract the guard, while I sneak up behind him, and hit him over the head with my boomerang. From there we are going to need to make our way down the central engine unit; in there, there's a discreet exit where the fumes from the airship can escape. We are just small enough to get through."

Ty Lee looked perplexed, "And then what?" She inquired.

Sokka turned to look at her, "Then, we jump."

"Jump! Are you crazy? What makes you think that we will survive the fall. You do know we are in an airship that's hundreds of feet of the ground right!" Ty Lee's face was flushed.

"Since I've been here I've been tracking our location. We started in Ba Sing Se, and since then we've been moving due west at an approximate speed of 55 miles and hour. According to my calculations we should still be over ocean. If we jump into the water we just might have a chance."

Ty Lee's eyes widened at his intuitive response. "Wow, your cute AND smart!" She said in a giggling voice, as though she had suddenly forgotten how worried she had been a minute ago.

"Ok, let's do this. We need to do this quickly and quietly. No one can know we are missing until we are safely off the airship." Sokka whispered. Her eyes shone bright. He knew she was counting on him to get her out of here safely.

Ty Lee quietly unlocked his gate with her key.

Ty Lee left the cell, and turned her attention to the guard down the hall. "Well hey there cutie!" Ty Lee winked flirtatiously at the guard. "What's your name?"

"Uh…uhhhh. Madame I think it would be best if you left me to my duties." Said the guard, trying to conceal his intense blushing.

Sokka rolled his eyes, and seeing that the guard was thoroughly distracted, he crept down beside him on his hand and knees, and slowly withdrew his trusty boomerang.

"Kabang!" He yelled, as he hit the guard over the head, and the man fell unconscious to the floor.

"Shhhhh! Said Ty Lee.

Sokka smiled. "Nice work, but did you really have to flirt with one of the guards!" He taunted.

"Why are you jealous?" She smirked, eying him up and down.

"Noo!" Sokka replied, trying to conceal his true feelings for her. Wait…feelings? Did he really care for this girl that much. To be honest Sokka wasn't sure if what he was feeling was jealousy. He was just kidding after all, but it did make him mildly uncomfortable to say the least.

Ty Lee changed the subject, feeling it was the wrong time and the wrong place for such a discussion. "Nice work to you too, but did **you** really have to yell when you hit him. This is supposed to be a stealthy mission." She teased back.

Sokka ignored her comment. "Come on, we need to go this way." He pointed, and they began to run in that direction. They had almost made it down the engine room, when the sharply turned a corner, only to physically bump into a body. They looked up.

"Well, well well. What do we have here? Asked a familiar voice. Could it be? The circus freak and the water peasant making an escape?" Azula asked coldly.

Her voice shifted to a more vicious and aggressive tone as her demon-like eyes stared at Ty Lee. "I had never imagined this from you, Ty Lee. Maybe other, but I never thought you would be the one to betray me."

Ty Lee stood there in silence, looking down at the ground in fear and slight shame.

"And you! Peasant… Who do you think you are! You are just a good for nothing vermin. What makes you think that you can defy me! Defy my orders! You will both suffer the consequences." She shot them a quick evil smile.

Heat began to radiate off of Azula's body as her temper worsened. Sparks flew up around her, and flames quickly light the once dark and dingy hallways. You could swear they saw flames form in her eyes, and she pointed her two fingers, and began to conduct lightening at her fingertips.

She took aim, at Sokka, knowing Ty Lee was most likely agile enough to dodge her attack with ease. Lucky for him, Sokka managed to fling himself out of harms way, however Azula began created another.

Sokka was forced to thing quickly. They needed to escape immediately before it was too late, and one of them was dead. He looked to his right to find a window, and he saw the water underneath them, whose surface reflected a bright full moon. "Yue, if you are here with me right now, I could really use your help." He mumbled.

Sokka grabbed Ty Lee's hand, and swiftly lead her in the direction of the window. He saw a chance, and took a risk, knowing it was the only option. "Hold on!" He yelled, as the two of them crashed into the glass, and began to plummet towards the ocean water below.

Ty Lee tightly clung onto him, as he held her by the waist.

A wave of water, came up to meet them half way, and there fall was shortened, making the pain much more bearable. They had survived the impact!

They made their way to the water's surface, and coughed up the salty water that had filled their lungs.

Sokka looked up at the moon feeling reassured and thankful. "Thank you, Yue." He said smiling.

Ty Lee overheard his comment, but decided not to say anything about it, at least for the time being.

Back on the airship, Azula became infuriated. She was in utter disbelief that they had actually escaped. She addressed the rest of her fleet. "Guards we are landing as soon as we hit land, and we are searching for the prisoners. "She demanded sharply.

"But, Princess. At the height in which they fell, there is no way that they could have survived such an ordeal." He replied.

"That may be true, but we can never be too sure. Something tells me that they are alive." She said, her face finally seeming skeptical and concerned for once in her life.

Sokka and Ty Lee had began their slow swim back to shore. There bodies were quite sore and tired, but it was nothing compared to what could have happened.

"Finally!" Sokka said gasping for air as they arrived at the shore. "Nice, dry, lovely grass land." He panted, sprawling himself out In the tall blades of grass. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see dirt again!" He explained overdramatically, tears practically welling up in his eyes.

Sokka's joy was short lived, as a gust of wind came by, and they both shivered. Their clothes were soaked, and the cold air wasn't helping.

"We should probably find a change of clothes. We will catch a cold if we keep wearing these wet ones." Sokka said as he took off his sopping wet T-shirt. His chest was exposed, and his slender body and toned muscles were in clear view.

Seeing this, Ty Lee turned to face another direction, blushing slightly, embarrassed and uncomfortable

"Ok, your turn." He said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny Sokka." She replied.

"Ok, you stay here, I'm going to go try to find you some new clothes ok? Stay put, I'l be right back."

She agreed.

Sokka scoured the woods for something. Anything really. Eventually he stumbled across a house that hand a blanket hanging outside on the clothing line. "This will have to do." He thought, as he turned to return to the anxious girl who awaited him.

When he finally got back to their camp, he saw Ty Lee shivering. "Hey." He said tapping her on the shoulders. He showed her the blanket, "This was all I could find." He told her.

"Well, its better than nothing." She replied grabbing the blanket. Can you stand guard over here?" She pointed.

Ty Lee took a few steps further into the woods, and hid behind a tree, as she began to take off her wet top, leaving herself exposed.

"Don't look!" She pleaded innocently, referring to Sokka.

Of course this comment only made him want to look more, and reminded him that he SHOULD be looking. His glance shifted to the corner of his eyes where the girl was. He just wanted to make sure she was safe…

Sokka shook his head as his glance darted away quickly, reminding himself of the word that Ty Lee had just said.

**So I hope you all enjoyed. I'm not sure just how long I want to make the story. What do you think, keep it short and sweet, or continue very slow paced. Also any ideas as to what should happen next? Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9: Lust

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update-I've had a lot of work recently. Anyways, happy valentine's day and enjoy some romance between these two.**

She finally emerged from around the tree, and placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Thanks!" She said gratefully.

Her very touch sent shivers down Sokka's back. But not a bad kind of chill that you get when you're scared. No, this was a very different feeling.

"We need to make a fire or else we could get hypothermia." Sokka said in a worried tone. "I've never wished so much that you were a fire bender!" he laughed.

Ty Lee giggled, "I can go gather some wood."

Ty Lee looked around the surrounding wooded area and began to pick up any sticks and logs she could find. She returned to Sokka and placed them on the ground. "There!" she stated proudly.

"Good, good. Ok, now I just need to create some friction by rubbing these sticks together….and POW we will have fire!" He said enthusiastically.

Sokka picked up two of the sticks and began vigorously rubbing the two together. About ten minutes passed by and smoke began to form. "Almost….almost!" He said excitedly as the smoke began to grow.

A sudden gust of wind came by, blowing away any smoke and sparks that Sokka had spent to long to create. "Noooo!" He yelled in frustration. "No! No! No!" He repeated, stamping his feet on the ground. He then sat down in defeat.

Ty Lee sighed. This was a bad situation they were in, and she knew it.

Sokka stopped pouting, and sprung to his feet. "I have an idea." He said quite seriously. "Look, we need to maintain our body heat. What better way then to share our body heat!"

Ty Lee looked hesitant.

"The penguins do it all the time in southern water tribe. They huddle together to stay warm." He smirked.

"This looks like a good spot to settle down for the night." He said, pointing to the patch of land beside them.

"Sokka you DO know that I still kinda naked here right." She replied.

"I know but this is the only option right now." He insisted. "If it makes you feel any better I will face the other direction.

Sokka lay down on the ground, and closed his eyes. "My eyes are closed." He said reassuringly.

Ty Lee unraveled the blanket coiled around her body. She felt the chill of the wind on her bare breasts. She sat down beside Sokka and put the blanket over him before quickly turning around to face the other direction.

They lay there back to back; Bare skin to bare skin. Sokka could both feel the warm of her body, and sighed in relief. It was cozy and actually pretty comfortable for the position they were in. He could smell her soft hair. It smelt nice, like fire lilies.

Ty Lee on the other hand was still shivering and chilled. It did help, but she couldn't help but still feel cold. Sokka, half asleep at this point, sensed her shivering and turned to her. He put his hand along her arm in an attempt to warm her up.

Ty Lee sighed. It was warm. It was nice. It was…Sokka?! She came to her senses once she realized what happened and snatched the blanket away from him blushing and flustered.

She covered herself up once again. Sokka was startled and looked at her in confusion.

Ty Lee's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing?!" She demanded. "I thought you said you would face in the other direction?!"

Sokka's eyes darted back and forth trying to figure out what to say. "Ty Lee I…I didn't mean to. I just wanted to keep you warm and I guess I just forgot." He pleaded guiltily, avoiding eye contact.

"I didn't see anything I promise! He blanket was there! I just touched your arm…"

Ty Lee looked at him skeptically. Her big eyes were filled with concern.

"Look I'm sorry." He admitted. "I'll sleep over there tonight." He pointed to a different spot along the campsite.

Ty Lee nodded. In a way she liked the feel of Sokka's touch. But this?! This was just too much too soon. I mean she didn't want him to see her so vulnerable like that. That would have been embarrassing.

The next morning when they awoke was very silent, with the exceptions of some birds chirping. I was significantly warmer in temperature, than the night before.

Sokka was the first one up. He yawned and stretched out his arms. He looked over at the sleeping Ty Lee, who looked so peaceful and serene. He smiled a little, and the walked over to his shirt laying on the ground. It had dried by now, so he put it back on.

**I will update rather soon in the next couple of days because of the holiday weekend! As always, comment pls!**


	10. Chapter 10: Love

" Lee." Sokka whispered.

"Psssssttt. Are you a-w-a-k-e yet? " He continued.

Ty Lee roused from her deep slumber, and let out a groan. "Well now I am."

"Good." Sokka smiled at her, feeling extremely well rested from the night before. It's not like he forgot what happened last night, but he thought it best to ignore it and pretend it never happened in the first place.

"What's the plan for today Sokka?" Ty Lee asked him. "I hear your quite the mastermind planning guy."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Sokka joked. "So I was thinking that we need to find the rest of team avatar. You know, find Aang and the rest so that we can help in take down the fire lord."

Ty Lee froze. "I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean last time I saw them we were trying to kill each other, and I temporarily took away their bending. I don't think they would be too happy to see me again. Plus that water-bender girl REALLY doesn't like me. She called me a circus freak!" Ty Lee pouted, a small frown forming on her lips.

"Oh, yeah…uhm that's Katara. She's kinda sorta my sister." Sokka said. "But I'm sure that once they get to know you they will realize that you've changed. Changed for the better." Sokka's words comforted her.

"Trust me, they are going to realize just how amazing you are and will beg you to stay and help them." Sokka stopped. His eyes widened. _Did I really just say that! Out loud! What an idiot! Great, just great now she's going to think im a creep who's obsessed with her or something. _

Ty Lee looked at him unwavering with kind eyes.

Sokka cleared the lump in his throat. "Well…uhhh, anyways I figured that we should catch a boat back to Ba Sing Se. That's our best chance to finding everyone else."

Ty Lee nodded in agreement. "We should try out best to stay under the radar. Azula probably has sent her men after us by this point."

"It's already around noon, we should get going if we want to catch the last boat ride of the day. " Sokka recommended.

The two of them made their way through the woods, occasionally stopping for a quick break. Along the way they grabbed some fire nation clothing to fit in more easily when they got to the town. It wasn't until sundown that they made it to the overnight boarding ship to Ba Sing Se.

"After you, ma-lady." Sokka grinned.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes and giggled. "So what room numbers do we have?" Ty Lee said as Sokka turned the corner down the hallway.

"Uhm. Actually its just 'room' number… There was only one room available, plus I thought that we should stay close anyways…you know just in case anything goes wrong."

"Oh!" Ty Lee exclaimed. She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Ok!" She said cheerfully.

_Well, that went better than planned. _Sokka thought to himself.

Sokka opened the door of their small cramped room below deck. "Well, this is it. Welcome to our humble abode for the night."

Ty Lee looked around frantically. "There's only one bed!" She cried out.

Sokka looked at her, giving her a sort of all knowing expression. He sighed, "Don't worry I learned my lesson LAST night." His eyes slumped and became dull. "I will take the couch, you have the nice, big, luscious bed."

"Thanks, Sokka." Ty Lee gave him a kind look.

"Well, get some sleep now, by the morning we will be in Ba Sing Se and we will have to walk around a lot to find the others. "

"Good night Sokka." Ty Lee said under her breath.

"Good night, Ty Lee" Sokka smiled a little at the sound of her name. It was such a pretty name.

While Ty Lee sleept soundly Sokka could not catch a wink. He found himself staring at the beautiful girl who slept only feet away from her. He watched at her body rose and fell with every breath she took, and how calm and peaceful her face seemed to be. He wished that he could be there next to her, touching her soft skin and kissing her plump lips.

The wide awake Sokka became even more alert when he heard a faint noise coming from outside their room. He slowly groped the ground for his trusty boomerang, and stood up in a battle stance, prepared for whatever that was to happen.

He waited a minute or two, and nothing happened. "Phew." He let out a sigh of relief and began to make his way back to the couch he has been resting on.

Without any warning, a man barged through the door carrying a long sword and ran towards Sokka. Sokkka quickly turned around and threw his boomerang towards him, which ricochets off of the wall, and then smacked center on the man's forehead, knocking him out cold.

Ty Lee awoke suddenly in a cold sweat panick, as she saw the man lying on the floor. "What the fuck just happened!" She screamed, clearly frightened.

"I told you it was a good idea we sleep in the same room tonight." Sokka smirked.

Ty Lee looked shaken up, so Sokka came close to comfort her. "It's ok Ty Lee, I would never let anything happen to you." He looked into her eyes calmly. He wrapped his arms around the girl, and she placed her chin on his chest.

"I feel safe with you." Ty Lee admitted.

Sokka's heart began to beat. He thought it might explode right out of his chest. His nerves were all jittery. He looked down at the girl who clung to him as if for dear life. He placed his hand on her cheek, and raised her head to his. Without even thinking he pressed his lips up against her own. They were so soft and warm, and tasted like cherries. Ty Lee returned the kiss, kissing him with more passion than Sokka had ever expected. Sokka moved his hand down to her waist, gripping it tightly. This lasted for a while, until their lips eventually parted from the lack of air.

Both of them were speechless and blown away by what had just happened. Sokka went into deep thought. "Ty Lee I think I L-" He looked down only to see the girl fast asleep on him, clinging onto his arm. Sokka smiled, and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Beginning

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everyone who recently reviewed this fanfic! You have no idea how much it means to me. It really inspires me to continue writing this. This is the final chapter of the story. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 11: A New Beginning **

It wasn't long until the bright sun gleamed through the small window in their room and glistened down on their faces. Sokka rubbed his eyes, feeling well rested for once. For a moment everything seemed so surreal. He gazed down at the girl whose cheek was pressed to his chest. Her eyes were just beginning to open blinked rapidly as if in a haze.

Suddenly it hit him; the guilt. A small frown formed on his face. _How could I be so sad amidst a beautiful moment_?He wondered. He remembered when he used to share these kinds of moments with Sukki. She used to be the love of his life, the best thing that had ever happened to him since Yue. If he had learned anything from his past experience dating the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, it was that love is a difficult thing. It can be excruciatingly painful at times, but well worth it in the end. It takes time to get over the loss of a loved one, to stop the grieving and misery. They will always have a special place in your heart, and although you may move on, you never forget.

To be honest Ty Lee wasn't exactly sure if last night had, well, gone too far. All she knew was that Sokka made her feel something that she hadn't felt in a long time. He made her feel like she was her own personal who made her own decisions, not just some mindless follower of Azula.

He made her feel special, like she wasn't just part of a match set like when she was back home with her sisters.

"Well hey there," Ty Lee teased flirtatiously.

"Hey." Sokka replied simply, smiling softly.

"Look…About last night. I-" Ty Lee started in.

Sokka misunderstood. _Oh no oh no! Here we go. She's going to tell me that she made the wrong decision and that we should remain friends. I knew it wasn't possible for a girl as pretty and perfect as her to like some dorky guy like me! _Sokka thought to himself.

Sokka's face grew bashful. He hesitated to speak but eventually began. "You don't need to say anything. I know I crossed the line and I'm sorry. I just..uhm. I just got caught up in the moment that's all. I mistook a great friend for more than that…" That was a blatant lie, I mean this girl meant the world to him but he didn't want to completely ruin what they already had.

"Oh." Ty Lee responded with a confused looks on her face. His words made her heart ache in agony. _I should have known he's not into me like that! Right after I gave into him he realizes that it just doesn't work between the two of us! Uhg. _ "Right, of course. " She replied, her eyes fixated on the ground.

She tried to play it off and go along with what Sokka was saying. "No biggie!" She said giving a fake faint smile. "That was wayyyy too weird. I mean us-hah I couldn't even imagine…"

Sokka's heart became heavy like it had been made of solid metal, and it weighed him down. His eyebrows sloped downwards. _That's it then, that's all the confirmation I need. She doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her. _

"Good… uhm. So now that we cleared that up and got it off of our chests we need to go out and search for the rest of the gang." He glared outside. The boat had just docked in the harbor in Ba Sing Se. It looked like they were back in the middle ring of the city.

They searched around the city for hours occasionally exchanging confused yet loving glances towards one another. _This is kind of awkward, _Sokka thought. Making their way through the middle ring section, and towards the upper ring. That was the place there friends would most likely be if anything, since that is where they were last scene.

Eventually Ty Lee happened to stumble upon something, a clue of sorts. She pointed to a poster plastered to the wall of the building. "Hey, Isn't this the avatar's sky bison." She asked flashing him a tired and weak smile. It was the only sign of hope they had in a while.

It read, _missing sky bison. Please come to the 'Metta Inn" to report any leads, information on the subject, or whereabouts. _

Sokka ripped down the poster hastily. "Appa!" He yelled in excitement. He could tell that it was written in Katara's handwriting.

"That's it then!" Exclaimed Ty Lee joyfully. "We just need to go there, and they should all be there!"

"…yea. And I think I know exactly where that is. We passed by it before when we were searching for restaurants…" Said Sokka with a hint of sadness and disappointment in his voice. He never really thought about it, but he was actually said that their little adventure, their journey together was over. He would miss the alone time that he had with Ty Lee. They had both grown so much over the course of what seemed to be such a little time period.

Ty Lee immediately picked up on his change in tone. "Sokka, is everything all right?" She questioned, obviously deeply concerned.

They continued to walk to their final destination. It wasn't far now.

_It's now or never Sokka. Look, if you don't tell her now you might never get the chance again. _

"Actually, no." Sokka stated rather confidently. He drew a deep breath and stared into her eyes. "It's just that, all this time I've spent with you… and now its all over."

Ty Lee interjected, "Sokka nothing is going to change. I'm not leaving you know?"

Sokka continued, "I know, but..well. Ok I have to tell you something. I lied to you. "

At this point and time Ty Lee was completely and utterly confused as to where this was going.

"I told you that, before, when we kissed…that I was caught up in the moment and that I really didn't have any feelings with you. The truth is, I do." His lips curled into a small smile. "I guess I was just so scared that you would reject me that I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to get hurt, but not saying anything has hurt me even more. Every time I look at you my mind drifts to how amazingly perfect you are in every way. It's like your not even human!" He joked. "I think what I'm really trying to say here is that, well, I have feelings for you Ty Lee, and nothing is going to change that. I Love you." Sokka closed his eyes tightly, too nervous to see how she would respond.

Ty Lee felt a wave of relief come over her, as he eyes widened in both shock and delight. This time she was the one that made the first move. His eyes still shut closed, Ty Lee moved closer, closing the small space between them and began to caress his hair. She ran her fingers through it until her hand drifted lower towards his face, and eventually to his lips. She stared at them for a bit while lightly touching them. She slowly edged closer and closer until there lips eventually met, and she Sokka's soft satin lips against her own. A tingling sensation came over Sokka as he realized what had just happened. He returned the kiss more passionately that he had ever kissed anyone ever before. His emotions ran deep for her, and it certainly showed in the kiss.

They looked up and stared at each other in silence for a moment. Who would have thought, the water tribe peasant and the circus freak, a simple water tribe boy and a cunning fire nation girl. Their opposites complimented each other perfectly and balanced out their personalities. It was as if, together, they are one whole person.

Wide grins came across both of there faces, as they turned to the right, and saw, only a few feet away from them as sign hung above a door that read, "The Metta Inn." They had finally made it, but their journey together was not at all over. There was so much more to do and to see, more experiences to be had.

They entered the inn, and believe it or not, standing to their left was no other than Toph. "Sokka! Oh…have fun explaining THIS one to Katara!" She laughed referring to Ty Lee.

**Ahh! Its actually over! So I feel like this way kind of the perfect length in my opinion. I really couldn't have made it much longer without it getting too boring. Of course there had to be some drama so I there that in there as well. I hope the ending wasn't too corny. Tell me what you all thought of it, I'm dying to know. Again, thanks to all of you guys that read it and followed the journey. If you watch the Legend of Korra and are a Korrsami shipper, then stay tuned because in the future I will be writing a Korrasami fanfic that directly follows the events of the tv finale. **


End file.
